


Tutoring with Vantas

by aam5ever



Category: Homestuck
Genre: College AU, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Rare Pairings, Study Date, rareships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aam5ever/pseuds/aam5ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake really needs a study buddy and decides Karkat will have to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tutoring with Vantas

**Author's Note:**

> A rarepair fic! That's new!   
> Hey guys, I know I've been off for a bit and suddenly back and with a new fandom I'm writing works for. I can't promise anything except that I will try my HARDEST to get out some new fics more often. Thank you for reading!

“I refuse to help you fucking study.”

“But Karkaaat~”

“No, God fucking no, if you suffer in science, you suffer in silence.” Karkat folded his arms and silently judged Jake’s studying ability. Honestly, this guy was unfathomably good at science somehow. How could he possibly need help?

Jake frowned a bit, clutching his science notes as the November wind blew harder. Winter was right around the corner, and that meant before-holiday testing. There was no way on Earth that he would let his grades slip anywhere behind a solid B. Give him an 85 or give him death! “Why don't you want to help me?” He said, his accent adding a small bit of personality to his words. 

With a shrug, Karkat sighed. “I... don't know. You just seem way too good at science to need help with studying!” He threw his hands in the air for emphasis. Jake was used to his over emotional mannerisms by now. 

“Oh shut it. I'm hogwash at it.” Although flattered, he wouldn't let Karkat get out of this that easily. Out of all the days Jake wanted to study with his irritated friend, this one was the most important. “Please?”

Seemingly pondering it for a moment, the friend in question mumbled, “Fine.” When Jake let out a small squeal of excitement, he added, “But when we get to my dorm, I’ll murder you if you try and touch any of my stuff.”

“It's a deal!” 

The two made their way back to campus. They had been at a small lunch with their friends Nepeta, John, and Equius, talking about college life and wondering just how well they'd do on their upcoming exams. It was then that Jake realized how much he needed help, scoped out Karkat, and got what he wanted. One objective was a study buddy, and the other was...

To see the inside of Karkat’s dorm.

It was one of the few dorms that were only inhabited by one person. On top of that, the owner of that dorm basically forbid anybody from stepping foot into it. There were myths of it containing some sort of illegal materials, or downright embarrassing objects. Few called it a cave of dirty clothes and mess, others claimed it had to have simply been just an array of some horrid collections people spoke of only with hushed breath. Jake was absolutely ecstatic to see what was in store for him.

Karkat got to his dorm room. On the outside was a whiteboard sign, with the words “DON’T EVEN FUCKING THINK ABOUT IT” printed big, black, and bold on it. He slowly opened the door, Jake looking over the shorter man’s shoulder to see... a completely normal dorm room.

From gray comforter to standard TV, it was average. The weirdest thing in there was the shelf, which was quite the collection of romantic comedies. The closet was normal, the desk was a bore, and the purple laptop was nothing new at all. What a bust. “What a... lovely little dorm you manage.” Jake said, a slight falter in his words. 

“It's alright, I guess.” Throwing his own backpack full of school work on the bed, Karkat went over and sat on it. He had his hoodie on, and out of the pockets he produced his phone. “Do you listen to music when you study?”

Jake hadn't exactly predicted that question. He fumbled over his words while joining Karkat on the twin-sized bed. “W-well, do you? If you do, then- I mean it's okay, if you'd like to.” He got a weird look from Karkat. “Go ahead.” The guest to the room mumbled, embarrassed. He began organizing his science notes. Jake would have asked Jade about this stuff, but she was busy with the other girls at a jam session. 

Clicking on the stereo connected to his phone, Karkat turned on some orchestrated music. Interested in the choice, Jake asked, “Wowee, you like stuff like this?” 

“What? Oh, I just figured that you would.” Karkat said with a soft blush. He looked down at the song, which was named Moonsetter.

Jake raised an eyebrow in question. “Why would you figure that?”

“Shut it English, I'm trying to be considerate.” He hastily said before setting his phone to the side and looking through Jake’s notes. “Well, show me what we’re working with.” Karkat glanced over some rushed bullet points and shakily drawn line graphs. “Jesus, you're handwriting...”

With a small sting in his cheeks, Jake reached over and snatched the papers from him while Karkat snickered. “I'm asking for help, not being made fun of!” He playfully said with a grin and chuckle afterwards. “Now, I just need some aid with memorization. These darn equations keep getting jumbled up with me.” 

Karkat leaned closer, thighs touching as they sat on the bed and went over this together. “This should be easy to help you with. Okay, I'll teach you some quick shortcuts.” He had taken the class the year before and passed, so he was pretty sure teaching Jake wouldn't be all that bad.

As minutes led to half an hour, which then quickly passed an hour, Karkat continued to help out Jake. The subtle sounds of strings and bass tones filled the room while they laughed and went back and forth while studying. At one point, Jake laid his head on Karkat’s shoulder and yawned a little while reciting a few of the shortcuts. Karkat blushed before stammering out, “C-correct.” He left Jake’s head there, seeing no need to move it. They continued to study over all the information Jake brought forth to him, which was a surprising amount.

“God damn, did you jot down the entire fucking textbook?” Karkat questioned him once.

Jake laughed a little at the look of overwhelmed disbelief on his study buddy’s face. “Oh come off it, I just don't like to miss anything.” He then looked up at Karkat, green eyes trained on Karkat’s. He studied them a bit, realizing they were a bit more red than the brown he frequently had mistaken them for. 

While flipping through the notes a bit more, Karkat finally noticed how silent Jake had gotten. The sunset was filling the room with some sort of sepia glow, shining down on the floor, furniture, and them. The window was cracked open, letting in a little breeze. He felt the tickle of Jake’s hair on his neck and looked over, seeing the look on the other’s face finally. It was something a bit lost in thought. 

He wasn't sure whether to ask anything or not. “Hey, Jake... are you-” Karkat then was caught off by a kiss on the lips, which he melted into.

He should say yes to tutoring Jake from now on.


End file.
